Cherry
by Malefacent
Summary: Cloud wakes up in a strange place and finds he has a new job. CK, AU, slight OOC


**Disclaimer: The Final Fantasy VII characters do not belong to me. The plot and story do belong to me. This story was written for a friend. She inspired me to write it and she is my muse.  
**

**A/N: This story is AU. It has pretty much nothing to do with Advent Children. It contains only the characters. Slight OOC, but to me they are pretty in character, as much as I was able to do and still fulfill my idea.**

---------  
Cloud awakened to find his mind shrouded in darkness. He kept his eyes closed as he rolled his head back trying to brush off the haze that held him in confusion. He tried to cup his head in his hands only to realize he could not move his arms or legs. He opened his eyes a bit to fast and would have fallen back if not for the chair he was tied down to. Cloud tried to look at something, but his eyes refused to focus. His eyes locked on a figure moving toward him.

_What is this? Where am I? Why can't I remember anything?_ Cloud's mind was plagued with thoughts as the blurred figure grew nearer to him. "It's nice to see that you're awake now. Did you have a nice nap?" The figure called out. Cloud strained to make out anything, but all he could see was the faint colors of the figure. Beyond that point in all directions was nothing but darkness. It was as if there was a spotlight directly above him and no other light source in the entire room. "You're not going to answer me then?" You could almost hear the pout in the mysterious voice. Wait a second. That voice. Cloud's eyes grew wide with realization of where he was and what had happened, whom he was with and why he was having trouble seeing.

"What do you want with me Kadaj?" Cloud practically snarled at the other.

"Now is that how you greet me after all this time?" Kadaj grabbed Cloud by the top of the hair and pulled his head back so that Cloud had no choice, but to look up at Kadaj. As Cloud looked up, he squinted from the pain the light caused him. Kadaj's face slowly began to come into focus, a smirk tainting his lips as he looked at Cloud sadistically. "Do you remember what happened now?" Cloud inhaled and exhaled harshly through his nose as he began to remember the thing the previous night had held.

"I was with my friends...and you and your goons came in and destroyed everything."

"Yes you're on the right track. What happened next?" Kadaj seemed to have pulled a chair out of nowhere. He released his grip on Cloud's head in favor of sitting across from him. "Please continue."

Cloud hung his head low. He bit his lip for a second as he tried to gather his thoughts. The memories were coming to him in bits and pieces. He remembered a flash of light, several screams, and Kadaj. Kadaj was carefully eying Cloud as he tried to concentrate. Sweat was beading on Cloud's forehead as his blonde hair hung in his eyes slightly. He was stripped of his shirts and wearing a pair of black leather pants with boots that stopped a little under half of his calf. Kadaj was dressed a bit similarly from the waist down, but he was wearing a black shirt covered by a long black cloak. His normally gloved hands bear showing his soft white flesh. He stared at Cloud intently with his cat-like eyes overshadowed a bit by his white hair. He quirked an eyebrow when he saw that realization began to wash over Cloud slowly.

"What did you do with my friends?" Cloud asked angrily.

"Humph. You must not remember fully then." Kadaj smirked. "Why don't you replay your memories out loud so I can make sure you are grasping the right things?"

Cloud furrowed his eyebrows again and began speaking slowly. "Loz carried the others off as you held my own against me. I was pinned to ground, and my clothes were torn to shreds. I asked you what you were planning to do with my friends and you laughed and said nothing. I begged you to let them go after I heard Tifa screaming. You said make you an offer if I loved their safety so much." Cloud paused. The words were leaving his mouth a lot easier than he had been remembering it. His eyes got wide as he pushed forward continuing. "I begged you to let them go and that I would serve you, work under you and do whatever you wanted as long as my friends were safe."

Cloud closed his eyes in defeat. It was true. He had given up and surrendered to Kadaj and his gang. That was the last thing he remembered for sure and now he was sitting in some dark room, half-naked and strapped to a chair.

"Humph." Kadaj smirked standing up. "That's right. You work for me now and I do not want you to forget that. Brothers, why don't you two take Cloud to be cleaned up? Get him some food and bring him to his room after you brief him on his duties."

Loz and Yazoo stepped out of nowhere, much as Kadaj did when Cloud had awakened. Loz approached Cloud with a blindfold and once again, he was shrouded in darkness.

-----------

Cloud had been untied and carried off to another area. He thought about putting up a fight, but did not for two reasons. One, he was too weak from the night before and two, he agreed to do this and he did not want to go back on his word. If he did, there was no telling what Kadaj would do to his friends.

When the blindfold was removed from Cloud's eyes, he looked around carefully at his surroundings. He stood a little, tense, and backed away slowly from his two escorts.

"Don't worry we won't hurt you. Kadaj already told us not to." Yazoo frowned and continued speaking. "You won't need the blindfold anymore. Just take your shower. Your new clothes are there on the counter. When your finished come out and Loz and I will show you to your room and get you something to eat."

They left Cloud. It was not until after Loz and Yazoo left that Cloud noticed he was in a bathroom. The bathroom was large with tiled walls. The shower looked like it was big enough for three people, as the bathroom counter had three face bowls. The majority of the things in the bathroom were white or silver; occasionally you would see something blue. Cloud raised a curious eyebrow when he saw a pink towel with Loz's name on it. He sighed and made sure the door was locked. He did not know if he would be able to work with Kadaj.

Cloud stripped of what was left of his clothes and turned on the shower. He leaned his hand on the wall as he bent his head and let the water wash over his head and shoulders. He could not remember many details of the actual fight, but he did remember losing. He groaned in aggravation. His muscles were tight and sore with the agony of defeat. Losing to Kadaj did not sit well with Cloud. He was letting his friends down siding with Kadaj, but at least it would keep them safe. He just hoped Kadaj did not make him do anything against his friends.

-----------

Cloud emerged from the bathroom a bit later his hair still damp from the shower. Outside of the bathroom was what seemed to be like a lounge area for worker in an office building? There were cabinets, a refrigerator, a microwave, a small stove and toaster, a can opener, a table and four chairs with a large couch and coffee table in the far corner of the room. Cloud walked over to the couch and sat down. He was still a bit tense. He was not comfortable with the idea of having to work with his enemies, but so far, since he had been there they had not done anything to him...yet.

Loz and Yazoo entered the room carrying food. Loz set the table for three while Yazoo got three bottles of water from the fridge. He handed one to Cloud. Cloud took it reluctantly as he eyed the food on the table. It was a basic meal of meat and vegetables. There was Cloud's favorite kind of bread to go with the meat, some mixed vegetables and salad. Loz and Yazoo eyed Cloud as he sat on.

"Are you just going to sit there, or are you coming eat? It is not poisoned. If it was we wouldn't be eating it with you." Yazoo said in a snarky sounding voice. The other two acted as if Cloud had no reason to be doubtful of their intentions. Cloud gave in to hunger and joined the other two at the table. Cloud sat down and was immediately eyeing the bread. He wondered if they knew it was his favorite. Loz began speaking, starting up a normal conversation to Cloud's surprise. To Cloud, Loz seemed like the kind of person who was constantly talking about blood and gory things. To his surprise, Yazoo and Loz often had contests with each other. Normal contests like racing, card games, and the occasional arm wrestling competition. So that's what they did for fun. They did not seem like the kind of people who were very social.

Cloud finally began to eat after he grew a bit more comfortable being around the others. Occasionally they would ask him a question and he would just nod and continue eating. It was almost as if they had completely forgotten the animosity they held for each other at one point, but I guess this is how it was when you crossed sides. You were welcomed with slightly opened arms and the past between you was forgotten. When they finished eating cloud sat back and listened to the other two talking. Every once and a while he would ask the two of them a question and they openly answered with no problem.

About an hour had passed before they all stopped talking. Loz showed Cloud to his room as Yazoo went somewhere else. Cloud wondered briefly, why Yazoo didn't come with them. Cloud had always thought that the three of them never separated, but he realized he was wrong when he noticed the only time he saw Kadaj was when he first woke.

He wondered why he hadn't seen Kadaj again, but brushed the thoughts to the back of his mind. He figured it was probably for the best the less he saw Kadaj.

As Cloud looked as his surroundings, he noticed the place had the look of a small office building combined with a school. The place was a bit dark, but it was nice and comfortable feeling. Loz stopped outside of a door ending in one of the long hallways. He handed Cloud a key and opened the door.

"That's your key to this room. This is your bedroom and nobody is allowed to enter it unless you want them to. No one else has a copy of that key but you." Cloud nodded silently as Loz walked out of the room and left Cloud inside alone.

Cloud sat down on his bed as he looked around. The room was big enough for two people, and had a full-sized bed that was pushed into a corner. On the other side of the room was a desk with a computer and office type supplies. He had a large closet, that was already stocked and a dresser full of under clothes.

He assumed they would be forced to dress a certain way now, but as Cloud flipped through his wardrobe he noticed it was a bit different from the others. Yazoo and Loz dressed similarly to each other, but differently from Kadaj. Cloud's wardrobe consisted of Leather pants, much like the ones he had one when he first arrived and an open vest that stretched down to his calves. The way the vest was made Cloud couldn't close it if he wanted to. There were no shoes so Kadaj probably saw his shoe choice appropriate.

Once again, Cloud was filled with confusion. He wanted to know how Kadaj knew his sizes and was able to arrange all of this so soon.

Cloud was about to take a nap when he heard Kadaj's voice sound over the intercom. Once again, Cloud learned something new at that moment.

"Please report to the assignment room immediately."

Somebody knocked on Cloud's door and he answered it up to reveal Loz. Loz threw his head to the side indicating for Cloud to follow. Cloud took the hint and followed Loz silently. The halls leading to the assignment room were long and dark. When they reached their destination Loz slid what seemed to be an identification card in a slot next to the door. The door slid open and Loz walked in slowly.

The room was almost pitch black and there were three small white dots positioned on the floor. Loz stood on the one to the left. Yazoo was already standing on the one on the right, which only left the one in the middle. Cloud stood on that one. When he was positioned, Yazoo handed him a card similar to the one Loz had and he faced forward. A light came on in front of them and Cloud snapped his attention toward it.

The light revealed Kadaj standing on a platform. Kadaj smirked at Cloud's surprised expression and began speaking.

"I know you might have expected a day off, but not likely. Yazoo you will be taking over Loz's usual assignment and Loz you will be taking Yazoo's usual assignment."

Yazoo and Loz bowed and walked off. Cloud watched as they left before slowly turning his attention back to Kadaj.

"I have a special assignment for you Cloud. Do you except?" Kadaj asked with a wicked grin on his face. Cloud gulped at the look on his face and nodded.

"Good." Kadaj turned around and walked down from the platform. He stalked over to Cloud and gave him a predatory look. He straightened up and walked very close to Cloud invading his personal bubble.

Cloud leaned back a little but didn't actually step back. Kadaj reached behind his back and held up a map.

"There is a rare cherry tree in the wasteland that I want cherries from. This map will help you get there, but don't rely on it to much. The cherries are only available at this time of the year. You can find it near rocks and in ravines, but only for two days. This is day two and I need you to work fast. Your bike is outside. I expect you to return with the gem."

When Kadaj was finished speaking he didn't wait for a reply. He stuffed the map in Cloud's pocket and walked off quickly. All lights in the room went off and Cloud was left in the dark. He was about to move when a light came over above a door. HE went through the door and found himself outside. There was his bike perfectly fine, just how he'd left it. He mounted his bike and was off.

-----------

It didn't take Cloud long to locate the wasteland, but it did take him a while to find the cherry tree. The only one he saw was on the side of a rock. The cherries were purple with blue spots here and there. Cloud quickly picked several groups of cherries from the tree with ease and made his way back to the headquarters.

-----------

When he returned he was only given a 'good job' and was sent to do as he pleased. He returned to his room and collapsed on his bed. He undressed to underwear and lay down to sleep. He stared at the ceiling a while thinking before he went to sleep. This was going to be a weird job from now on.

-----------

The next eight weeks went by fast. The jobs were all similar and Cloud did them with ease. After the first week he had learned his way around the place and was actually spending time with Loz and Yazoo, but was sometimes left alone since Loz and Yazoo did have a life outside of being Kadaj's lackies. Cloud only saw Kadaj when an assignment was given.

Cloud was on his way to get his next assignment. When he entered the room, Yazoo and Loz had already been given their assignments and had left. That happened sometimes and Cloud didn't mind as long as he wasn't scolded for it.

"I have a special assignment for you Cloud. Do you except?" Kadaj asked with a wicked grin on his face much like the one he had when he gave Cloud his first assignment. After that he had never asked that question again, just gave the assignment and left.

Cloud nodded, being used to the jobs and not expecting anything spectacular now.

Kadaj smirked. "Good." He walked up to Cloud in the same way he had that first time. Cloud was feeling a strange sense of de JA vu. Cloud was expecting a map or something similar now, but instead he received a kick in the chest that sent him flying into the wall. As soon as he hit the wall his wrists were bound and chained over his head and his feet were shackled to the wall. His eye widened in shock as he gasped air having had the wind knocked out of him.

"There is a special cherry I want." Kadaj said smirking wickedly as he gazed at Cloud's shocked figure. Kadaj stalked over to the wall where Cloud was now bound. Kadaj grabbed Cloud by the chin and kissed him. Cloud gasped in more shock and Kadaj took advantage of the situation and slid his tongue in Cloud's mouth. Cloud bit down hard and Kadaj pulled back and spit blood.

"So you're going to fight me then? Not for long." Kadaj slapped Cloud across the face and Cloud glared angrily.

"You won't be getting anything from me."

"I don't want just anything. I want your cherry, and I will have it. You are going to willingly give it to me and I'm going to make sure of it."

Cloud's eyes widened as Kadaj spoke. "Just what are you planning?"

"I'm going to make you want it. I'm going to make you want it more than you've wanted anything in your entire life."

Cloud glared and spat at Kadaj. It hit him in the face and he wiped it off as he made a ticking noise with his mouth.

Kadaj moved in again and pressed his body fully against Cloud. He grabbed Cloud by the chin again but tilted Cloud's head upward exposing his neck. Kadaj watched the muscles in Cloud's neck tense and relax trying to pinpoint where area was probably most sensitive. Kadaj latched on to a part right below Cloud's ear.

Cloud yelped and Kadaj smirked against his skin getting the desired effect. Kadaj poked firmly at the spot with his tongue trying to find the pulse point in Cloud's neck. When Kadaj found it he began sucking and kissing that spot pulling back and blowing air on the sensitized skin. He felt Cloud beginning to grow hard underneath him and continued his ministrations. When he felt Cloud half-hard under him he stopped and moved to kiss down Cloud's bare chest. He paused before the button on Cloud's pants and teased at the hairline on Cloud's stomach. He looked up to see Cloud's head turned and bowed, his eyes closed shut in shame at his body's reactions. He didn't want this, he didn't want Kadaj, but his body was telling him otherwise.

Kadaj used his teeth to open Cloud's pants and placed his soft, full lips fully on the spot under Cloud's navel. Cloud clenched his teeth as his cock twitched in response to the feel of Kadaj's lips against his sensitive parts.

Kadaj began to slide Cloud's pants down his hips, smirking as he noticed Cloud wasn't wearing underwear. Cloud's face blushed beet red as he tried to bury it in his shoulder. He was filled with shame now as he was fully hard and his member was freed from it leather restraints. Kadaj slid his hand over the juncture between Cloud's hip and thigh. He placed another full kiss there watching Cloud's cock twitch in response again.

Kadaj trailed his tongue in the soft groove and nipped as he reached the peak of Cloud's hip. Cloud yelped and Kadaj cooed at him.

"Are you ready to give in now?" Cloud was silent and Kadaj blew air on Cloud's now weeping cock. Cloud grunted and his legs began shaking with built up tension.

"Please…"Cloud whimpered, his face still buried in his shoulder.

"Please what? What do you want?"

"…To stop…I-I want you to stop…please."

"I'm sorry. I can't let you go until I have my cherry."

Cloud let out a dry sob, though no tears were falling from his face. Kadaj licked the tip of Cloud's prick and kissed the head. He reached up and rubbed his finger against Cloud's tight bud. Cloud tried to close his legs but failed because of the shackles around his ankles. Kadaj licked his finger and rubbed at Cloud's hole lightly, teasing it. He felt Cloud's muscles contract with every touch, but relax as Cloud gave a whole body shiver. He took advantaged of the relaxed state after the shiver quickly to push his finger inside.

Cloud squealed in pain as his entrance was pushed. Cloud's blonde brows furrowed in pain as he clenched his teeth. Kadaj pushed his finger in fully and wiggled it around until he found Cloud's prostate. He curled his finger and pressed down onto Cloud's prostate. Cloud let out a loud moan and threw his head back against the wall.

After a few minutes of probing and prostate teasing, Cloud relaxed around the one finger. Kadaj pushed in a second finger and began to scissor them. Cloud thrashed in pain as if he was trying to break free but he halted his movements as Kadaj pressed harder against his prostate and had him screaming in pleasure. A few more scissors and Kadaj pulled his fingers out slowly. He moved his head in between Cloud's legs and pulled his hips from the wall so that he could look at Cloud's flower. He stuck out his tongue and began lapping at it gently. Cloud let out a low mewling noise of surprise when he felt the contact. Kadaj stuck his tongue inside and probed around the ring wetting it with saliva. When he stopped he blew on the wet spot.

"Please…"

"What do you want now?"

"I"  
"What do you want Cloud?" Kadaj asked his voice husky. He had been ignoring his won hard in favor of teasing Cloud.

"I want to come…" Cloud buried his face in his shoulder again to hide his embarrassment.

"You're not going to fight it?" Cloud shook his head. "How bad do you want to come?"

"Very bad…please…Kadaj…" A tear streamed down Cloud's face as he pulled it out of his shoulder to look down at Kadaj.

"Good." Kadaj stood and licked the tear from Cloud's face. He stole a kiss from Cloud as he used his legs to spreads Cloud's legs a bit more. He reached over and pressed a button to release Cloud's feet from the shackles. Kadaj unbuttoned his pants and removed his upper clothing so that his now bare chest pressed against Cloud's already bare chest. He removed Clouds pants from his ankles and picked his legs up from behind the knees so that Cloud had to wrap his legs around Kadaj's waist. Cloud closed his eyes and bit his lip as he felt Kadaj beginning to push in.

Kadaj bowed his head as he was over taken by the tight heat he was being swallowed by. He moaned as Cloud moved a bit and the muscles tightened around him. Kadaj couldn't do it like this. He wouldn't be able to get the angle he wanted and if the pleasure wasn't worth it then this whole thing would have been a waist.

"If you promise to be good I'll release your arms as well." Cloud nodded quickly his blonde brows knit together as his eyes closed again. As Cloud nodded, Kadaj pressed another button off to the side not far from Cloud and his arms were dropped. Instinctively Cloud's arms wrap around Kadaj's neck to stop himself from falling. Kadaj smirks and lays them both down on the floor.

Cloud turned his head away from Kadaj as Kadaj lifted his leg and placed it over his shoulder o get a better angle.

"Are you ready?" Cloud nodded slowly looking off to the side.

Kadaj began o move slowly in and out. He watched and waited for Cloud's face to stop contorting in pain before he bent down to kiss the marks he had left along Cloud's neck from earlier. Cloud moaned as Kadaj stimulated his tender spots.

Kadaj licked the inside of Cloud's thigh and listened to him whimper as he continued his long languid thrusts. Cloud screamed and convulsively wrapped his arms around Kadaj's neck as he screamed out in pleasure. Kadaj wrapped his hand around Cloud's cock and began to pump in time with his thrusts.

"Unh…please…faster…"

"Are you sure?"

"Ahh…yes…"

Kadaj sped up thrusting in a bit harder. With the new sped he added some force and was hitting Cloud's prostate every time. Clouds screams filled the air as Kadaj adjusted the speed of his hand to match his thrusts.

"…Why?…" Cloud said so low you had to struggle to hear it. The words left his mouth without him noticing as he continued to pant and moan in heat for Kadaj.

"Because I've been watching, and I couldn't continue to look and not touch." Kadaj said going back to work on Cloud's neck.

As Kadaj continued to thrust Cloud began to move of his own accord meeting Kadaj thrust for thrust. The slapping of skin mingled with the cries of passion that filled the air around them. Cloud dug his nails into Kadaj's skin as he clutched Kadaj's back with the building of fire in his groin. Cloud could feel all of the pressure concentrating in one area as his cries became louder and more frequent. Kadaj pushed himself up to pay more attention to Cloud's cock as he sped up his thrusts.

"I-I'm close." Cloud whimpered out as he shut his eyes taking all the pleasure Kadaj was giving him. Kadaj began to pump faster. Cloud's world exploded as he came hard crying out in ecstasy as Kadaj milked him.

Kadaj felt Cloud tighten around him as he came into Kadaj's hand. Kadaj came almost immediately after with the pressure of Cloud's tight muscles swallowing him. Cloud whimpered as he felt hot seed filling him as Kadaj collapsed on top of him.

Kadaj rolled off to the side, pulling out gently and ran a hand down the side of Cloud's face. Cloud rolled over and clung to Kadaj's side to even Kadaj's surprise.

Kadaj smirked and Cloud noticed and frowned. Kadaj kissed Cloud slowly on the lips and spoke quietly as he closed his eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll be more gentle at the beginning next time."

Cloud sighed and buried his face in Kadaj's neck. This _was_ going to be a weird job from now on.


End file.
